Bleeding from the Soul
by Irony1
Summary: Buffy and SPike wake up in another town only it's not their town
1. The Beginning

Bleeding from the Soul  
  
AN: Hey! Well I hope you like my fan fiction! And let me know by reviews. This take's place after Spike got his soul.  
  
The Beginning  
  
Buffy woke up, but did not open her eyes. She just lay there as the cool breeze lightly pushed hair onto her face. The last few days of her life had probably been the slowest and saddest, not including when her mother was sick. Slowly it went by, even when patrolling, she had missed Spike constant and annoying interruptions. His eyes poured into her eyes, from when she had told him it was over. She wished she could go back in time and change her words.  
  
She lightly moved her fingers, feeling the soft grass beneath her. A familiar voice ran through the wind, and into her ears.  
  
"Buffy.Buffy!" Spike whispered, and reached to pull the hair out of her face, but then whipped it back as though it was fire. "Sorry, sorry, Oh I'm so sorry Buffy," He said then, she read him back away a step or two.  
  
"What. Spike? Where am I?" She stood up, and looked around. She noticed they were on a hill covered in oak trees two rows, with a large walkway in the middle. It was autumn so leaves covered it. She looked over the hill, and saw a town, but.not her town. She heard mumbling behind her, and saw Spike sitting on the ball of his foot rocking to the tows and back holding his head and mumbling. "Spike," She walked towards him, "Spike where are we? " Then she noticed his hand sitting in the sun, only.it's wasn't smoldering. "Spike!" She shouted to him.  
  
Spike flinched when he heard Buffy scream, he looked up at her in horror, and then his eyes softened almost into tears. "Oh Buffy, bad Spike, can't look at her," He looked away then began punching himself until blood ran from his mouth.  
  
"Spike! Stop!" Buffy grabbed his arm which threw him off balance and onto his back.  
  
"Buffy," He finally said as he seemed too snapped back to reality. He wide eyed then wiped the blood off of his mouth.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She questioned, " And how come your in the sun?" She looked over his bloodied mouth and beaten chin with worry.  
  
"N-Not i-in the real world," He stuttered.  
  
"Then where are we?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"H-heartland," he whispered and leaned against the tree.  
  
"Heartland what's that?" Buffy arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Another dimension, said to be a bliss, or a h-haven," He studied a butterfly as he spoke. "Don't know why I'm here though," He almost jumped when the butterfly landed on his hand.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy watched him intently.  
  
"Well I'm not all sunshine, and light of purity.like you," He mumbled and then all hope that was in his calmness vanished, with the butterfly that flew off his hand. He began mumbling unintelligible words, and then started scratching his hand as through something was stuck in it.  
  
"Spike stop," She growled and grabbed his wrists as blood pricked his palm. "Come on, let's go see what's in town. Maybe someone knows how we got here."  
  
"Answers not there." He whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one asks why they are sent here, they just accept it happily, but there are those.who don't quite except it," He twisted his words in a riddling voice. "Even those who know wish they don't, and won't tell you." he took smeared the blood with his finger onto his palm.  
  
"How do you know?" Buffy grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Because I wished I was here something I know was impossible, but I aim high."  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"Because you are in my soul," She almost didn't catch his words, but looked at him confused. Soul?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC?  
  
AN: Notice the question mark at the end of To be continued? Yeah well that depends on if anyone likes it. If I get some reviews, I will post another chapter! But I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks! Oh and all of those who have reviewed, something happened and I had to re-create the story so they got deleted! (  
  
-A truly obsessed Spuffy fan -Irony 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like this story! I hope this clears everything up for the people that said it was unclear? Well enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Soul.He just meant that as a figure of speech.right?  
  
Buffy dismissed it and focused on her surroundings, "So what do we get here?"  
  
"House," He said as if he was freezing.  
  
"A house, but we don't have a key, where is this house," Buffy muttered.  
  
Spike nodded his head then motioned towards to town with his head. "Down there, you just know when you come to it." He explained.  
  
Spike got on his hands and knees then to his feet and walked towards the town. Buffy noticed his limp, and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. He looked at her confused and tried to pull his arm back, but she held a firm hand on his wrist. They walked down the hill and into the town.  
  
"Now.get a cab," he coughed.  
  
"A cab, why we don't even know where we are going,"  
  
Spike just nodded and waited for her to do as he told. Hesitantly Buffy flailed down a cab. When it came up Buffy opened the door and helped Spike inside.  
  
"Where to," He asked.  
  
"Home," Spike mumbled.  
  
"Ah. New comers," the driver smiled at them into the review mirror.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh you'll love it here," he chirped pulling out onto the road.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy spaced off, not being one for conversation.  
  
"That, that um your husband,"  
  
"Spike.oh, no" Buffy debated, then looked down at Spike who was looking out the window mumbling to himself and running his fingers through his hair. He laughed at her comment and his question, but kept looking out the window.  
  
"Oh, that's a shame, you two look good together,"  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy looked at him strangely.  
  
"Oh, here we are," He pulled up to a beautiful town house in a long rose of connected houses.  
  
"How do you know," she asked.  
  
"Just do," he smiled and watched Buffy open the door and came around the other side walking with Spike towards the door.  
  
"Here we go," Buffy sighed putting a hand on the door. Anticipation building as the door creaked open, leaving them standing in a welcome and warm furnished house. Buffy and Spike awed at the two story house and closed the door behind them. They looked around the house finding each room nicer than the other. They came two one master bedroom, with a bathroom, and two smaller room, and a guest room, with two other bathrooms. Buffy and Spike looked at each other from the hallway upstairs, then looked down the railing near the stair, over the foyer and towards the front door.  
  
'Home Sweet Home' Read a little wooden plaque hanging on it.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey! Thanks for all the review! Unfortunately I had to re-load this story on here and I lost the reviews! ( well here it is the extra chapter you've been asking for! I hope you liked it. And certainly let me know with your reviews. 


	3. Until I met you

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really loving them, if you like this story, maybe you will like the other one I'm working on! It is called The behind Series! Well I hope you like this chapter!  
  
* * *  
  
Not so Bad after All  
  
Buffy and Spike still stood there in awe. Spike looked at Buffy, and a smiled curved his lips. When she caught him looking at her he quickly looked away and dashed down the stairs. Buffy arched an eyebrow following him down the stairs. He began laughing as she chased him around the house and finally outside into the cool autumn air.  
  
"Look at that!" He shouted, seeming to be in a mood swing.  
  
"What?" She looked up to the sky and saw he was pointing to the sun.  
  
"Look at that," he began shouting, " I'm human, hahaha, I'm HUMAN," He screamed to the sky. He began running, where Buffy had no clue, but she followed him. The came to a kind of park, it had a play ground to the left and to the right was a group of oak trees with benches and a fountain. Spike finally stopped running, and gasped in his needed breaths. Buffy stopped next to him and put her hand on her knees and gasped for air.  
  
"What.are. you doing?" Buffy gasped.  
  
Spike fell to the ground staring up at the sky. "You're very strange you know that?" Buffy stood over him casting shadow on his face. Spike laughed and pulled Buffy to the ground next to him. "Wha-what did you miss most about being human?" Buffy sat up with her back to Spike's.  
  
"Hmmm," Spike leaned his back against Buffy's shyly and began to answer her question. "Probably the feel of fresh air filling your lungs," he nodded agreeing to his statement.  
  
"Are you serious?" She turned her head to her side and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'd have to say so," Spike repeated her actions and looked at her, "It's like the whole time you're a vampire, you feel strong, yeah sure. But you feel all dark and dank and it's almost like you need to breath, but you just can't. Until." Spike looked back into the woods.  
  
"Until." Buffy nodded urging him further.  
  
Spike turned around and faced her and she did the same. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, "Until I met you,"  
  
* * *  
  
Hey yeah, let me know a bit to mushy? What let me know, yeah I'm really sorry it's a short chapter, but I've been working on my other fan fic, because I'm having a lot of fun, and have a lot of ideas for it, but I don't have like any for this one! If you want to have any for this one please tell me I'll be sure you get credit for it! 


	4. Fists of Fury

Hey guys, I'm glad you all are like it, sorry for this late chapter! But I hope you guys like it!  
  
Oh and I don't own any of these characters, only the story.  
  
Thanks TO:  
  
Falcon-Rider: Thanks, and you just might find out if there is one.  
  
Teri, undefined, and Its Just a Technicality: Thanks for the reviews, and you don't have to wait much longer for more.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
-Previously on Bleeding from the Soul-  
  
"Where are we," Buffy looks at Spike over her shoulder.  
  
"Heartland, it's said to be a.haven," Spike glances at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"He your husband?" the cab driver talks to Buffy watching Spike look out the cab window through the rear view mirror.  
  
"Spike, Oh no," Buffy explains, and hears a small cough from Spike as he continues to stare at the road as it passes.  
  
"What do you miss most about being human?" Buffy turns her head to the right and looks at Spike leaning against his back.  
  
"Fresh air in my lungs, until." Spike trailed off.  
  
"Until," Buffy urged him.  
  
Spike turned to face Buffy, and she did the same.  
  
"Until I met you," He smiled up at her and quickly and softly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Spike looked in Buffy's eyes a few inches away from her face, awaiting her fists of wrath. Buffy just looked at him, wide eyed, and reached her hand out pulling him in for a deep kiss.  
  
Spike pulled back a seconds later looking at her in shock. Was he ready to just pick up like nothing happened? Until out of no where a man looking just like Spike was crouched down next to him, only he was all out in Spike's normal clothes and Spike was in a blue sweater and black jeans.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, you think a little fluff a few words and a kiss on the cheek everything is all ok? No your not worthy of a catch like her, don't you remember what you did to her,"  
  
He looked back at Buffy nodding his head in remembrance and tears pricking the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered and tried to lash his hands back, but Buffy held a firm grip. He looked at their hands, then back up at her. Tears filled Buffy's eyes as she watched her companion, her friend she dare say love. "Please, I'm not allowed," he tugged and tugged, but Buffy just held on with the same strength.  
  
"No," She turned his hands over and rubbed the palms of his palms soothingly with her thumbs, "it's alright, were not it the same place and we get a chance to start over, nothing matters anymore," she looked at him trying to calm him down.  
  
"No.No, I hurt the girl.hurt you, and I can't, am not allowed to." he trailed off. He looked to his right at a man that looked so similar to him, but there was something different about him, oh yeah, he was screaming at him. Spike rolled back on his heels and held his ears. "Stop yelling please," he chanted.  
  
"Spike! Snap out of it," Buffy put her hand over Spike's and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Look, I'm still here! I'm not going anywhere, I don't care what you did, this is here and now, so what ever it is that is bothering you tell it to leave or I'll kick it's a**." She hoped to coax a smiled from him.  
  
And he did, a rare smile that she rarely saw cross his face, tugged at his lips.  
  
"So, you ok now?" She took his hand in hers and looked hopefully.  
  
"No, but.I will be," he forced a smiled.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I know I know short? Well what can I say 'I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!' eek! Well I thank you all and I hope you liked this chapter.Oh and you know how when you guys review ya say 'rn' what does it mean? Heh? Well anyway Let me know what you think!  
  
-Irony 


End file.
